Draco Malfoy y la Sala de Menesteres Drabbles
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritos a partir del reto "155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" con el personaje de Draco. Estos no participan en el reto, pero no he podido evitar subirlos.
1. ¿Es cierto?

_Cuando vi el reto **155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres**"me rete (valga la redundancia) conmigo misma a ver si era capaz de escribir algo con 155 palabras... y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y acabé haciendo más drabbles. Así que colgaré todos los que no he presentando en el reto en el mismo fic. _

_Algunos me gustán más que otros, pero me he decidido por colgarlos (casi) todos :) En la mayoría el personaje protagonista es Draco Malfoy y la Sala de Menesteres está presente en todos. Todos tienen rating G excepto uno, que sería K.  
_

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenecé a JK, yo sólo me entretengo con sus personajes_

_Ro Hoshi_

* * *

**¿Es cierto?**

—¡Papá! Albus dice que hay una sala en Hogwarts que te da todo lo que necesitas —grita Scorpius, nada más bajar del tren.

—Es cierto, papá Draco, me lo ha contado Nick casi decapitado.

Observas a tus hijos, alborotados por volver a casa. Sus ojos verdes y grises resplandecen de ilusión con ese descubrimiento que quieren que les confirmes que es real. A tu lado, Harry sonríe y acaricia tu mano con cariño. Y a pesar de que sabes que la Sala de los Menesteres ya no es accesible, no puedes negarte a la curiosidad de los niños.

—Tiene toda la razón. Esa sala existe y vuestro padre y yo hemos estado allí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Scorpius, todavía más emocionado—. ¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dice Albus?

Miras a Harry y sabes que también está recordando el día que os encontrasteis en la Sala y su mano nunca más te soltó: —Te lo prometo.


	2. Nada más importa

_Este drabble son dos en uno y el único que tiene un rating K+ :)_

_**Nada más importa**_

* * *

Nada más entrar, unas manos ansiosas te atrapan y tú te dejas capturar porque deseas que lo hagan, siempre lo has hecho. La ropa desaparece poco a poco de tu cuerpo y cae al suelo de esa Sala que ha sido participe de todos vuestros encuentros. Gimes cuando lame tu cuello, sollozas cuando sus dientes muerden tus pezones y gritas cuando la calidez de su boca devora tu carne. El pelo oscuro de tu amante roza tu vientre y dejas que se adueñe de todo tu ser, porque Harry es el único que tiene ese poder en ti. Es algo superior a la magia, es un deseo que ha estado calentándose a fuego lento y que ahora, hierve descontrolado.

Tu nombre suena como un pecado en sus labios: "Draco, Draco, Draco" y sólo eres capaz de sentirle adentrándose, besándote, tocándote, llenándote.

Todo lo demás no importa, sólo paliar esa necesidad que te abrasa cada minuto.

* * *

Llevas esperándole toda la noche y cuando por fin distingues su dorado cabello te lanzas desmedido hacía él. Nunca imaginaste que Draco tendría esa influencia sobre ti, pero ahora, la necesidad es demasiado fuerte como para desecharla.

No es sólo sexo, piensas mientras lames su cuello; es algo más, mucho más fuerte, cavilas mordiendo sus pezones; es algo más intenso que puro deseo, crees chupándole su carne. Pero decirlo en voz alta te aterra demasiado. Gimoteas su nombre mientras te introduces y tus caderas chocan contra su cuerpo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, completándote de una forma tan arrolladora que hasta te cuesta respirar. Bebes de su aliento, te empapas de su fragancia y el calor te abrasa, os abrasa.

Y sientes que sólo importan estos momentos, en los que dejas de ser Harry Potter para ser el amante de Draco. Lo que hay afuera de la Sala, ahora te es indiferente.


	3. Será diferente

_Y el último! Espero que os hayan gustado mi reciente descubrimiento en el mundo de los drabbles de 155 palabras!_

_Ro Hoshi_

* * *

_**Será diferente  
**_

Tú no tenías que estar ahí, pero sin darte cuenta, has acabado dentro de esa Sala en la que tanto sufriste y dónde llegaste a pensar que morirías preso de un fuego temible. Todavía huele a humo y un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo. Vete de aquí, piensas de inmediato.

Escuchas un ruido; alguien más está dentro. Te giras y allí está Potter. Llevas años sin verle y su presencia, más que molestarte, te alivia. Es patético, pero sabes que es verdad. La única persona que ha conseguido que te encontraras a salvo ha sido él.

Te acercas y le ofreces tu mano. Esa que rechazo con once años y esperas, anhelas, que esta vez sea diferente. Y lo es. La mano de Harry es calida y el apretón es fuerte pero amistoso. Una sonrisa emerge de tus labios y notas una pequeña caricia en el dorso. Y sabes que esta vez todo será diferente.


End file.
